I love you, I kiss you, I have you
by Petsu
Summary: Milostný vztah mezi Sinistrou a Dexterou. Shounenai, lehké yaoi, twincest... yey! Česká verze.
1. I love you

Tak mě k tomu Mikisha přece jen donutila… moje první snouben-ai fanfikce SinDex

Nečetla jsem mangu a anime Kiddy Grade jsem viděla způsobem „proklikávám každý díl po minutě a až narazím na Sinistru s Dexterou, tak to pustím" Snad tam nenapíšu moc blbostí.

Varování: twincest, snouben-ai, lehké yaoi… pro ty, co neví, co to znamená: prostě milostný vztah mezi dvěma muži (a bratry k tomu, LOL). Pokud se vám to nelíbí, radši to nečtěte XD

** I LOVE YOU **

Ve městě bylo hodně rušno. Bylo kolem poledne a lidé spěchali ve svém poledním volnu na oběd. Skupinky lidí se hromadily u semaforů a čekaly na zelenou. Lidé chodili všude okolo, jako každý jiný den. A mezi nimi byla i na první pohled celkem nápadná dvojice. Dextera se Sinistrou, kteří se zrovna vraceli od své šéfové Eclipse. Dextera, s poněkud zakaboněnou tváří (ostatně jako vždycky XD) šel beze slova směrem k parkovišti a vedle něho, jako nerozlučitelná polovička jeho duše, jeho partner Sinistra. Ten se pro změnu usmíval a nezdálo se, že by mu hodně vážná tvář jeho bratra nějak vadila.

„Doufal jsem, že skončíme dřív," povzdechl si Sinistra „jsem už celkem hladový, mohu tě pozvat na oběd?" Dextera se na něj jen podíval a kývl hlavou, jakože je to dobrý nápad. Oba vešli do restaurace a usedli k volnému stolu. A zatímco Sinistra si s úsměvem a s trochou vtipu povídal se servírkou („Které jídlo byste mi doporučila?"), Dextera jen mlčky hleděl do jídelního lístku.

Vždycky byli spolu, jako nerozlučitelná dvojice. Dextera by si to ani nedokázal představit jinak. Sinistra byl jako druhá polovina jeho duše, s vlídným srdcem a tím kouzelným úsměvem… Dexterův pohled mimoděk sklouzl z textu na jídelním lístku k jeho partnerovi. Se Sinistrou po boku se cítil vždy příjemně, s jeho úsměvem byl i hodně špatný den naráz dobrým. A Sinistra byl krásný, Dextera ho vždycky tajně obdivoval. Jeho porcelánově bílou pleť… dlouhé, sametové, stříbřitomodré vlasy… nádherné, hluboké modré oči… věděl, že ho vždy tajně miloval. Ale nikdy mu to neřekl. Byl to přece jen jeho bratr i když vztah, který mezi sebou měli, byl natolik blízký, že někdy měl až pocit, že jsou snad manželé. Ale byl to vztah bez jakéhokoliv fyzického kontaktu, nikdy se spolu ani nelíbali. I když by to chtěl, nikdy Sinistru nepolíbil. Bál se, že zničí to krásné pouto mezi nimi.

„Dextero, Dextero, nad čím zase přemýšlíš! Při jídle nesmíš myslet na práci," usmál se na něj Sinistra. Dextera se probral ze svých myšlenek. No tak na práci sice nemyslel, ale… „Ehm, promiň. Co jsi to říkal?" „Co si dáš k jídlu?"

„Co se týče té zítřejší akce," začal Dextera, když servírka odešla objednat jídlo „chci, abys mě jen kryl. Přímý útok nech na mě." Dnes se totiž dozvěděli o přísně tajné akci, plánované na zítřek. Na oběžné dráze planety se objevila nějaká těžce ozbrojená pirátská družice a oni dostali za úkol ji zneškodnit. „Mám to brát jakože nevěříš v moje schopnosti?" „Bude lepší, když mě budeš jen krýt, pro nás pro oba." „Podle mě lepší bude, když budeme spolupracovat na útoku," odvětil Sinistra. Dextera věděl, že jeho partner má pravdu, ale mlčel. V tu chvíli přinesla servírka jídlo a Sinistra poděkoval a s chutí se pustil do polívky…

- - -

K večeru u nich doma… „Tady máš čaj," usmál se Sinistra a položil šálek horkého čaje na stůl k Dexterovu počítači. Dextera na něm zrovna pracoval, takže jen zamumlal něco ve smyslu „Děkuji", ale jinak tomu moc nevěnoval pozornost. Sinistra si vzal svůj šálek čaje a posadil se k vedlejšímu stolku a pomalu usrknul trošku. Čaj byl ještě hodně horký.

Často na Dexteru myslel a zrovna dnes se bál, co všechno se může stát při zítřejší akci. Dextera si vždycky na sebe bere spoustu těžkých úkolů, jen aby Sinistru chránil. A přitom se mu to může draze vymstít. Sinistra měl o svého bratra strach, vždyť Dextera je… to nejcennější, co v životě má. Vždy ho obdivoval, jeho autoritu, jeho velmi přitažlivý vzhled… hluboce ho miloval. A věděl, že Dextera ho miluje stejně, ačkoliv mu to nikdy neřekl, bylo to jasné… každý jeho čin, slovo i pohled, který věnoval Sinistrovi, to prozrazoval. Ačkoliv si to Sinistra dlouho nechtěl připustit, už dávno k němu necítil jen tu sourozeneckou lásku, jako kdysi… chtěl se s ním líbat, chtěl se ho dotýkat, chtěl se s ním milovat. Jestlipak by to Dextera taky chtěl?

Sinistra položil nedopitý čaj na stolek a šel pomalu k Dexterovi, položil mu ruku na rameno. „Zítra bude těžký den, měl bys jít brzo spát. Já už si taky půjdu lehnout," řekl potichu. Sledoval však Dexterovy rudé vlasy a měl co dělat, aby se ovládl, aby je nezačal hladit. Dextera na chvíli nechal psaní do počítače a otočil se na svého partnera. „Dobře," usmál se, ale hned zase odvrátil pohled do monitoru.

Sinistra pozoroval záhyby Dexterovy tváře, její zlatavý odstín… jak asi voní? Jak asi chutná? Zavřel oči, pomalu přiblížil svoje rty k tváři svého partnera a dal mu lehkou pusu na tvář. Vůně Dexterovy kůže… Sinistra cítil, jak se mu zrychluje tlukot srdce. V zápětí však své rty od jeho tváře oddělil, zašeptal: „Dobrou noc…", pak se však otočil a odešel co nejrychleji z místnosti.

Dextera na chvíli zastavil psaní a když už byl Sinistra pryč, zlehka se dotkl tváře v místech, kde ho Sinistra políbil. „Sourozenecká pusa na dobrou noc? Mhh…"

Sinistra spěchal co nejrychleji do svého pokoje. Bože, na co to myslím? Ještě pořád slyšel tlukot svého srdce až v hlavě. Vždyť jsem mu dal jen pusu a jsem z toho úplně mimo… rychle ze sebe shodil oblečení a zakutal se do peřin. Vždyť je to můj bratr, nemůžu se s ním vyspat… ale já… lehce přejel jazykem po svých rtech. Ještě na nich zbyla trocha vůně z Dexterovy tváře… proč na něho pořád myslím, vždyť on ani necítí to samé co já… vždycky je tak chladný… ani se neotočil, když jsem mu dal pusu… proč z toho tak panikařím, právě jsem utekl do svého pokoje a chovám se jako zamilovaná puberťačka…

„Dextero," zašeptal potichu Sinistra a pevněji objal polštář…

- - -

Dextera i Sinistra letěli v Unicornech směrem k zadaným souřadnicím. „Už to vidím," oznámil Dextera, který letěl první. „Vážně by mě zajímalo, kdo tohle sestrojil… už z dálky vidím tři děla a kdo ví, kolik to bude mít ještě dalších zbraní… sakra… musíme na to zaútočit současně… jinak nemáme moc šancí." „Co jsem ti říkal," usmál se jen Sinistra. „Dobře, tak jdeme na to," ušklíbl se Dextera, pak se ale zarazil, naposledy se podíval na Sinistru a potichu dodal: „Buď opatrný…"

Oba Unicorny zrychlily a přiblížily se k ozbrojené družici. Ta si jich však hned všimla a začala vytahovat zbraně. „Nejdřív zničme ty děla," křikl Dextera. To už ale kolem jeho lodě proletěla první střela. Naštěstí nikoho netrefila. Dextera zatočil vpravo a sejmul první dělo, které se už začalo nabíjet. Jedno dělo bylo sice zneškodněno, ale zase spousta jiných (i když méně efektivních) zbraní se stačila dát do provozu a spustily palbu. Naštěstí to Dexterovu loď jen poškrábalo.

Zatím Sinistra měl s druhým dělem větší problémy… bylo už aktivní a střílelo. Zatím se mu ale dařilo se jeho střelám vyhýbat a pomalu, ale jistě se k němu přibližoval, aby ho zneškodnil.

To už Dextera útočil na třetí dělo. „Sinistro, jak to jde? Jedno už jsem zničil." Ticho. „Sinistro! Sinistro!" Ticho. Dexterovi se nepříjemně sevřel žaludek. Sinistra tohle často dělal při jejich akcích, zvláště když se soustředil na boj, ale přesto… přesto tu vždy byl takový nepříjemný pocit, že se mu něco mohlo stát. „Sinistro!" Pak ale uviděl za sebou Sinistrův Unicorn a oddechl si. „Hotovo, taky jsem jedno zničil," usmál se Sinistra na monitoru a přibližoval se směrem k Dexterovi. Ten zatím napálil několik ran do posledního děla a to ztichlo.

„Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že se mi máš ozvat, když tě volám," zlobil se Dextera. „Promiň…"

V tu chvíli se však třetí dělo, které se zdálo být zničené, náhle aktivovalo a vystřelilo plnou silou energetický paprsek přímo na Sinistrovu loď. Ten si ani nestačil všimnout, co se děje, tohle opravdu nečekal. Dříve, než stačil cokoliv udělat, rána zasáhla jeho loď plnou silou, Unicorn se několikrát s obrovskou rychlostí otočil kolem své osy a odletěl několik desítek metrů, při čemž z něho odpadlo několik součástí.

Dextera jen zůstal hledět jako opařený. Rychle otočil svou loď proti družici a sevřel pěsti. „Ty hajzle," procedil mezi zuby a spustil do družice svoje nejnebezpečnější zbraně (které normálně ani nepoužíval), takže byla do pěti minut K.O.

Dextera hlasitě oddechoval (takovýhle brutální útok byl celkem vyčerpávající), ale na odpočinek teď nebyl čas. „Sinistro, jsi v pořádku? Ozvi se mi! Sinistro! Sinistro!" Snažil se marně spojit se s druhou lodí, ale jak se zdálo, i její komunikace byla naprosto zničená. Dextera si ani nechtěl domýšlet, co se mohlo stát s jeho partnerem. Cítil, jak se proti jeho vůli jeho celé tělo chvěje, možná to bylo i vyčerpáním, ale hlavně tím, že se bál to udělat… bál se teleportovat se na Sinistrův Unicorn, i když věděl, že to musí udělat, a co nejrychleji. Ale nikdy v životě se nebál tak, jak teď… Bože, prosím, ať je v pořádku…

Interiér Sinistrova Unicornu byl téměř na odpis a z ovládacího panelu odletovaly jiskry. To bylo první, co Dextera uviděl. Avšak hned poté… Bylo to poprvé, co se mu v očích objevily slzy. Nedokázal popsat ten tísnivý pocit uvnitř, snad to bylo zoufalství nebo bolest… „Sinistro…" šeptl potichu a z očí se mu vyvalil proud slz, které už nemohl zadržet.

Sinistra, ležel v bezvědomí na zemi, jeho oblek celý od krve, a jeho stříbřitomodré vlasy se smáčely v kaluži rudé tekutiny pod ním...


	2. I kiss you

** I KISS YOU **

Dextera nervózně překračoval z jednoho konce nemocniční chodby na druhý. Vždy se snažil uchovat si klidnou hlavu, ale teď to prostě nešlo. Byl tak nervózní, myslel jen na Sinistru, jestli bude zase v pořádku, Bože, ať to není nic vážného, ať se mi vrátí… každá minuta se nesmírně vlekla a Dextera neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak na tom jeho partner vlastně je. Pořád ještě viděl před očima Sinistru, bezvládně ležícího v kaluži vlastní krve… vyčítal si, že to byla všechno jeho chyba, kdyby to dělo sestřelil dobře, nemuselo by se to stát, Sinistra by nemusel teď být… To věčné čekání bylo hrozné, Dextera myslel, že z toho snad zešílí.

Z místnosti vyšel doktor a namířil si to směrem k Dexterovi. „Nechcete něco na uklidnění? Jste strašně nervózní," řekl s obavou „snad vás aspoň uklidní dobré zprávy," pokračoval „není to tak vážné, jak se na první pohled zdálo. Nejhůř je na tom jeho levá ruka, má ji škaredě zlomenou v několika místech. Jinak má otřes mozku a pohmožděniny po celém těle, ale to už není tak hrozné." Dexterovi se očividně ulevilo, ale doktor ještě dodal: „Ovšem nemůžeme dělat ukvapené závěry. Musíme počkat, až se probere z bezvědomí. Teprve až pak poznáme, jestli není vážně zraněn i jeho mozek. Je tu jisté riziko, protože má poraněnou hlavu. Sice rentgen mozku neukázal žádné problémy, ale dokud se neprobere, nemůžeme si být jistí." Tato věta Dexteru přimrazila k zemi. Chvíli jen zděšeně koukal na doktora, ale pak potichu řekl: „Děkuji. Můžu ho vidět?"

Dextera vešel do nemocničního pokoje. Na lůžku bezvládně ležel Sinistra, napojen na několik přístrojů. Ruku měl v sádře, na těle několik modřin a… měl obvázanou hlavu. Dextera na něj jen vyděšeně hleděl. Raději si sedl k němu na postel, tohle bylo na něho hodně. NIKDY nechtěl vidět Sinistru v takovémhle stavu, nikdy v životě…

Co když se neprobere? Co když nebude moc chodit nebo mluvit? Co když si ho vůbec nebude pamatovat? Sinistra byl pro něho ten nejdůležitější člověk na světě, nedokázal si představit život bez něj. Zlehka chytl Sinistru za ruku, ale z hrůzou zjistil, že leží naprosto volně, vůbec nereaguje na jeho stisk. Teprve teď si uvědomil, kolik toho chtěl Sinistrovi říct, ale nikdy neřekl. A nejvíc litoval toho, že mu nikdy neřekl, že ho miluje. Možná ho teď navždy ztratí… nebude mít už příležitost mu to říci.

Sinistra ležel potichu, s obvázanou hlavou, ani se nepohnul. Oči měl zavřené a vypadal, jakože jen spí. Jeho světlá pleť se zdála bělejší, než kdy jindy. Dextera ho zlehka pohladil po bledé tváři. Tolikrát ho chtěl políbit, ale nikdy to neudělal. Jedním prstem zlehka přejel po jeho rtech. Byly jako samet. Tolikrát ho chtěl líbat na jeho sametové rty…

Pomalu přiblížil své rty k jeho. Byl tak blízko, že mohl na tváři cítit Sinistrův dech, teplý, pravidelný, ale… Zlehka se svými rty dotkl jeho. Chvíli jen prožíval ten pocit jeho rtů… své rty na Sinistrových, ani jedny se nepohnuly. Dextera pomalu přejel jazykem po jeho rtech, vychutnával si každý jejich záhyb. Ještě jednou. Jazykem jemně pronikl do jeho úst, až našel i Sinistrův jazyk. V tu chvíli ho zamrazilo, když si uvědomil, že Sinistra vůbec nereaguje, jen stále leží a… „spí".

Vyděšeně skončil polibek, znovu se napřímil, stále však držel Sinistru za ruku. Chvíli na něho mlčky hleděl, pak zašeptal: „Sinistro… miluji tě. Prosím, vrať se mi."

- - -

Sinistra pomalu otevřel oči. Vnímal sluneční paprsky, které prosvětlovaly pokoj přes velké nemocniční okno. Kde to jsem? Ptal se nejdřív sám sebe zmateně. Pak si ale vzpomněl. Pirátská družice. Výstřel. Všechno kolem se hroutí. Víc už si nic nepamatoval. Bylo mu už jasné, že je v nemocnici. Celé tělo ho bolelo, ale nejvíc levá ruka. Bylo to, jako kdyby v ní měl milion ostrých střepů.

Kde je Dextera? Je v pořádku? Ptal hned vyděšeně a rozhlížel se po pokoji. Byl tady sám, ale… vedle jeho postele, stála na stole kytice rudých růží. Natáhl se pro lístek, který byl u nich a jednou rukou ho otevřel. „Uzdrav se mi brzo. Miluju tě. Dextera." Sinistra se jen usmál. Takže jeho partner je v pořádku, spadl mu kámen ze srdce.

Sinistra si znovu pohodlně lehl a zavřel oči. Jak dlouho asi spal? Měl divný sen… ale krásný. Zdálo se mu, že ho Dextera líbá. Tak něžně, Sinistra si nikdy nedokázal představit, že někdo může takto líbat. Tak moc sladce a něžně… ale byl to jen sen, pomyslel si zklamaně. Jak vlastně Dextera doopravdy líbá? Určitě není tak něžný, jak v tom snu… myslím si, že líbá hodně vášnivě. Bojuje vždycky s obrovskou vášní a sílou, určitě i tak nějak líbá. Trochu se začervenal, když si představil, jak ho Dextera vášnivě líbá, dotýkají se jazyky, dotýkají se těly… bože, proč na něho pořád myslím… proč se mi o něm i zdá…

Ještě jednou se podíval na papírek, který byl přiložený u růží a který ještě pořád držel v ruce. „Uzdrav se mi brzo. Miluji tě. Dextera." Miluji tě. Dextera. Nebo to snad… nebyl sen?

- - -

Dextera jako každý jiný den vešel do nemocnice. Nemohl poslední noci ani pořádně spát, pořád se budil s myšlenkami na svého bratra… Byly to už dva dny, co Sinistra ležel v bezvědomí. Doktor sice říkal, že Sinistra dostal velkou ránu do hlavy, takže se dalo předpokládat, že bude delší dobu v bezvědomí, ale taky mu to dělalo starosti.

K Dexterovi hned přispěchala sestřička. „Mám pro vás dobrou zprávu," usmála se „váš bratr se probral z bezvědomí. A chce vás vidět." „Cože?" řekl jako ze snu Dextera. „Pojďte za mnou."

„Sinistro, bohudíky, že jsi už v pořádku. Nedokážeš si ani představit, jak jsem se o tebe bál," spustil Dextera hned ve dveřích. Sinistra se jen usmál. Byl tak rád že svého partnera zase vidí.

Sestřička odešla z pokoje a Dextera si zase sedl k Sinistrovi na postel. „Tohle mi už nikdy nedělej," řekl tiše. Sinistra se jen usmál a chytl ho za ruku. „Neboj se, jsem v pořádku. Doktor říkal, že až na tu zlomenou ruku nejsou žádné komplikace." Dextera něžně stiskl Sinistrovu ruku a taky se na něj usmál. Byl tak rád, že jeho partner je zase při sobě…

Následovala chvilka ticha. Oba na sebe hleděli a nevěděli, co říct. Sinistra si vzpomněl na svůj sen a na vzkaz na lístku od růží, trošku se začervenal a odvrátil pohled někam do rohu. Ale nesebral odvahu, aby se Dextery zeptal… Dextera si toho všiml. Proč se červená? Že by… že by si pamatoval, jak jsem ho políbil? Byl přece v bezvědomí, ale možná… jeho pohled sjel na Sinistova ústa. Když ho líbal, byly tak jemné, sladké… Teď Dextera cítil, že se taky červená. To u něho nebylo zvykem, byl to divný pocit. Taky odvrátil oči na stranu. Jediné, co cítil, byla Sinistrova hřejivá dlaň, spojená s tou jeho.


	3. I have you

Tak, konečně tu je kompletní poslední díl… upřímně, mám pocit, že jsem ho trochu nedala, je až moc… sladkej a zamilovanej XD a co je ještě horší, je pořádně dlouhej… a to sou tam fakt jen samý zaláskovaný žvásty. Jak říkám, mám pocit, že tohle není vončo, ale… no, proč si neužít trochu (víc) té romantiky mezi tak skvělými charaktery jako jsou Sinistra a Dextera

** I HAVE YOU **

Dextera zaparkoval auto před domem. Vystoupil z něho a otevřel dveře Sinistrovi. Dnes ho pustili z nemocnice, na domácí léčení. Naštěstí neměl žádná vnitřní zranění a i rána do hlavy nezpůsobila žádné problémy, takže nebyl důvod ho tam déle držet.

Jen co se za nimi zavřely dveře od bytu, Dextera se znenadání otočil a něžně objal Sinistru. Velmi zlehka, protože Sinistra měl ještě spoustu modřin a kdyby ho objal pevně, bolelo by ho to. „Měl jsem o tebe takový strach," zašeptal Dextera. Sinistra byl nejdřív překvapený, ale pak se trochu víc přitiskl k Dexterovi a zdravou rukou ho taktéž lehce objal. Usmál se. Jsou tak blízko… jeho srdce zase začalo zrychlovat tempo. Cítil, jak si Dexterova ruka hraje s jeho vlasy, hladí jeho vlasy… tohle ještě nikdy neudělal. Cítil, jak ho Dextera políbil do vlasů… jeho horký dech na svém uchu… „Sinistro, jaký používáš šampón?" šeptal mu do ucha a málem se ho dotýkal rty „Tvoje vlasy tak krásně voní…" Tohle bylo už hodně, Sinistra slabě zavzdychal a zavrávoral, opřel se ještě víc o svého partnera. Bohužel zrovna ale na bolavé místo, takže v okamžiku zasyčel bolestí, odtrhl se od Dextery a skončil tak celou scénu. Celý se červenal a nechápavě zíral na Dexteru, svoje srdce slyšel až v hlavě, bilo jako o závod.

Dextera na něj jen mlčky hleděl, do jeho krásných hlubokých modrých očí. Pak se ale otočil a vydal se směrem do svého pokoje, jako by se nic nestalo. „Měl bys odpočívat, jdi si ještě lehnout, zavolám tě až bude oběd," řekl jen.

Dextera se složil na postel a chvíli jen hleděl do stropu. Když byl Sinistra v nemocnici, uvědomil si, že nechce žít po jeho boku jen jako jeho bratr… ale… co když Sinistra necítí to samé. Mohl ho aspoň políbit, když se spolu objímali, mohl něco říct… proč ale jen mlčel a překvapeně na něj hleděl? Ty jeho nádherné modré oči…

- - -

U oběda. Oba dva seděli u jednoho stolu, Dextera zrovna přinesl talíř s jídlem, i pro Sinistru. „Děkuji," usmál se Sinistra. Dextera po něm jen hodil pohledem, ale pak si se svým talířem sedl naproti. „Nemáš zač. Stejně jsem to nevařil já, je to objednané jídlo z restaurace." „Ale i tak děkuji, že jsi to zařídil. A že se o mě tak staráš," začervenal se trochu Sinistra „nemusel sis kvůli mně brát dovolenou z práce…" „Přece tě nenechám samotného, když jsi ještě zraněný. A krom toho," Dextera se na chvíli odmlčel a podíval se dlouze na Sinistru „jsme tým, nemůžu pracovat bez tebe."

Teprve teď si Dextera všiml, že Sinistra se celou dobu snaží ukrojit maso, ale jen jednou rukou mu to vůbec nejde. Hned se zvedl ze židle a šel ke svému modrovlasému partnerovi. „Můžeš mi říct, když potřebuješ s něčím pomoct," řekl jen a hned mu všechno maso nakrájel. Sinistra se na něho jen koukal. Zase mohl zblízka obdivovat Dexterovy rudé vlasy, jeho krásnou barvu kůže, jeho dokonalou postavu…

- - -

Sinistra seděl na své posteli, do půl těla nahý. Od doktora dostal mast, kterou si musí vždy večer potřít rány, aby se mu brzo zahojily. Pravdou bylo, že celé jeho tělo ho ještě pořád strašně bolelo, měl modřiny snad všude, nemohl si ani pohodlně lehnout. Právě si ošetřil všechny rány na hrudníku, ale… na záda nedosáhl a levou rukou si svou levou ruku taky natřít nedokázal.

Můžeš mi říct, když potřebuješ s něčím pomoct – vybavil si Dexterova slova u oběda. Ale… zlehka se začervenal a odvrátil pohled někam do rohu. Dextera se bude dotýkat jeho těla… bude muset sedět blízko u něho a… jeho partner se poslední dobou chová divně, možná… možná to neskončí jen u dotýkání se jeho zad a levé ruky… Sinistra se začervenal ještě víc, když si představil, kde všude se ho Dextera možná bude dotýkat. „Bože, na co to zas myslím," snažil si z hlavy vytřást všechny takovéhle myšlenky, ale… věděl, že to CHCE… že vlastně chce, aby se ho Dextera dotýkal… všude.

Sinistra stál před dveřmi do Dexterova pokoje. Chvíli váhal, ale nakonec zaklepal.

Dextera ještě nespal, zrovna seděl na posteli a něco četl. Odložil knížku a šel ke dveřím, otevřel je. Stál tam Sinistra. Jeho srdce se naráz rozbušilo, když ho viděl. Sinistra, do půl těla nahý. Jeho dlouhé modrostříbrné vlasy rozpuštěné, volně, kolem jeho porcelánového těla. Na tváři lehký úsměv a jeho nádherné modré oči… jako by se taky usmívaly.

Ale… jeho tělo bylo plné modřin. Než se Dextera donutil cokoliv říct, Sinistra potichu začal: „Dextero… mohl bys… mohl bys mi prosím ošetřit ruku a záda… nedokážu to sám."

Oba dva se přesunuli do Sinistrova pokoje. Sinistra si sedl na postel a Dextera mu začal něžně ošetřovat ruku. Sinistra pozoroval Dexterovy ruce… byl to úžasný pocit, cítit jeho lehké doteky… bylo to, jako by ho Dextera hladil konečky prstů.

„Ještě záda," řekl potichu Dextera a posunul se na posteli dozadu, za Sinistru. Sinistra si oddělal svoje dlouhé vlasy na stranu. Jeho partner si znovu dal na konečky prstů mast a začal ji něžně roztírat po Sinistrových zádech. Hned při prvním dotyku Sinistra málem zavzdychal, ale udržel se. Netušil, že záda jsou tak citlivá… ale přestože byl Dextera něžný, když přecházel přes modřiny na jeho těle, bolelo to. „Zítra už to bude mnohem lepší," zašeptal mu Dextera do ucha. I když původně si chtěl na svého partnera dovolit víc, když viděl, v jakém je stavu, udržel se. Sinistru by to jen bolelo.

Dextera si sedl znovu vedle Sinistry. Viděl Sinistrovy mírně otevřené rty, jak se červená, zlehka oddychuje. To tě to tak bolelo, nebo to bylo tak úžasné? Jeho pohled sjel nenápadně níž. Takže to druhé.

Dextera se přisunul ke svému partnerovi, jednou rukou ho zlehka chytl za bradu, palcem přejel po jeho rtech. Sinistra se vůbec nebránil, jen zavřel oči a vychutnával si doteky, co cítil na svých rtech. Cítil, jak se Dexterovy rty přibližují k těm jeho, jeho dech… dotyk jejich rtů… něžný… Dexterův jazyk… Dexterův jazyk uvnitř své pusy… dotyky jejich jazyků… stále vášnivější…

Skočili polibek a Dextera se zvedl z postele. Usmál se a řekl: „Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že umíš takhle vášnivě líbat, Sinistro." Poté pohladil svého partnera po vlasech. „Měl by jsi jít spát, musíš odpočívat, jsi ještě hodně zraněný." Pak se vydal směrem ke dveřím. Za sebou uslyšel: „Miluji tě." Ve dveřích se otočil a ještě jednou se podíval na svého partnera. Vždyť ty určitě víš, že k tobě cítím to samé. Ale nakonec přece řekl: „Taky tě miluju, Sinistro. Dobrou noc."

- - -

Už uběhla nejméně hodina od chvíle, kdy Dextera opustil Sinistrův pokoj. Sinistra ale ještě nespal. Nemohl usnout. Pořád se převaloval na posteli, ať si lehl do jakékoliv polohy, bolelo to. V nemocnici by dostal aspoň injekci proti bolesti, ale tady žádnou neměl.

Navíc jeho bolavé tělo nebylo jediným důvodem, proč nemohl usnout. Pořád na něho myslel. Na Dexteru. Na to, že se líbali. Na to, že se neudržel a líbal ho tak vášnivě. Na to, že mu řekl, že ho miluje. A taky na to… že mu Dextera řekl to samé. Na jednu stranu byl strašně šťastný, na stranu druhou byl zmatený. Co bude teď? Dextera je přece jen jeho bratr. Jak tenhle vztah proboha bude pokračovat? Odpověď na tuhle otázku moc dobře tušil, ale bál se jí.

Nemělo to cenu. Nemohl usnout. Zvedl se tedy z postele a šel potichu do kuchyně, nalil si sklenici vody, stoupl si k oknu a koukal ven na půlnoční město. Byl tak unavený… Posadil se do křesla, vzhledem k jeho zraněním to bylo pohodlnější než postel. Ani nevěděl, kdy potichu usnul…

- - -

Ráno ho probudily paprsky slunce, procházející přes nezastřené okno. Musel jsem usnout, pomyslel si. Všiml si, že je přikrytý dekou, kterou na sobě večer neměl. Zvedl se, několik míst na jeho těle se ozvalo bolestí, ale už to nebylo tak hrozné, jako včera. Zdá se, že ta mast pomáhá.

Všiml si, že v kuchyni je i Dextera a chystá snídani. Na lince byly položené dva hrníčky s ještě horkým čajem a Dextera zrovna chystal nějaké sušenky na talířek. „Tak už jsi vzhůru…" řekl a otočil se na Sinistru, zlehka se usmál. „Nemohl jsem včera usnout a když jsem se šel projít po domě, abych si trochu pročistil hlavu, našel jsem tě spícího v křesle." Byl to nádherný okamžik… pomyslel si Dextera, ale neřekl nic nahlas. Jak šel tak tichým potemnělým domem, došel až do kuchyně, kde v křesle spal Sinistra, měsíční světlo, jež procházelo okenní tabulí zlehka osvětlovalo jeho bledou tvář, odráželo se od jeho vlasů, které měl rozprostřené kolem sebe… Dextrera si nedokázal pomoci, zlehka ho políbil na jeho rty, ale vážně jen hodně zlehka, aby ho neprobudil.

„Děkuji za tu deku," usmál se sladce modrovlasý mladík a vytrhl tak Dexteru ze snění.

„Nemáš zač," řekl Dextera a odnesl hrníčky i snídani ke společnému stolu „najíme se a já ti znovu ošetřím tělo. Vidím, že už je ti o něco líp, ta mast pomáhá." Sinistrovi neunikl lehký úšklebek, který se objevil na Dexterově tváři. Na co probůh myslí? No, ono je zřejmé, na co myslí. Probůh žertuje, nebo to myslí vážně? Sinistrovi zlehka zrudly tváře a pohledem ujel někam do země. Vědomí, že má na sobě jen spodek od pyžama mu taky moc nepomohlo. „Um," souhlasil potichu.

Snídaně proběhla potichu a bez zbytečných slov. Dextera nebyl nikdy moc upovídaný, vždycky mlčel. Jen nenápadně sledoval Sinistru. A Sinistra dnes nezvykle taky mlčel, protože hlavou se mu honily myšlenky, co se asi může stát tak za čtvrt hodiny, u něho v pokoji…

- - -

Oba dva vešli do Sinistrova pokoje, Sinistra si nejistě sedl na postel a podal Dexterovi svou mast. Ten si sedl dozadu za něj, tak, jako včera večer. Odhrnul mu vlasy na stranu. Než ale začal ošetřovat Sinistrovo tělo, bez váhání ho vášnivě políbil zezadu na krk. Dnes budeš jen můj, Sinistro. Celého si tě vezmu. Svými polibky sjel kousek po Sinistrově páteři až k lopatkám, pak se zastavil, na tváři nepatrný úsměv, špičky jeho prstů nežně hladily Sinistrova záda.

Sinistra slabě zavzdychal. Věděl přesně, co Dextera tímto svým činem říká. Chtěl ho, miloval ho, ale… „Dextero… já… nemyslím si, že bychom měli…" Dextera byl přece jeho bratr.

Dextera však nic neodpověděl, jen objal Sinistru kolem pasu, věnoval mu další pusu, tentokrát na ouško. Jsi tak krásný, Sinistro… tvoje modrostříbrné vlasy, bledá kůže… dnešní noc slíbám každý kousek tvého sametového těla. Už tak dlouho po tobě toužím… miluju tě, jako nikoho jiného a vím, že ty ke mně cítíš to samé. Nezastavíš mě… vím, že to taky chceš.

Sinistra cítil, že mu srdce bije jako zvon. Dexterův dech na svém uchu, pak jeho heboučké rty na svém krku… cítil jeho ruce, jak ho velmi něžně hladí po bříšku, lehounce, aby neublížily ještě víc jeho zraněnému tělu. Jedna ruka náhle zabloudila níž, do Sinistrových kalhot… přesně v to místo, které po dotecích teď toužilo nejvíce. „Dextero…" zavzdychal Sinistra hlavu zaklonil dozadu, opřel se tak o bratrovo rameno. Nejdřív váhal, ale netrvalo to dlouho, pak už si jen užíval každý dotek… plně se Dexterovi odevzdal.

- - -

Sinistra ležel nahý pod přikrývkou, hleděl někam do zdi. Bože, ještě pořád nevěřím tomu, co se stalo… co jsme udělali. Vedle sebe cítil Dexterovo teplo, na zemi bylo na hromadě sházené jejich oblečení. Tohle je špatně. Tohle je všechno tak špatně! U očí se mu objevily slzičky. Věděl, že Dexteru miluje víc než kohokoliv jiného, zvláště po tom, co se dnes stalo, ale… nemůže, nesmí ho přece milovat!

Náhle ucítil něčí ruce, jak ho něžně objaly kolem pasu a teplo Dexterova nahého těla, které se těsně přilepilo na to jeho. „Co se děje?" zeptal se konejšivým hlasem Dextera. „Já… neměli jsme… jsi přece… můj bratr." Vykoktal ze sebe Sinistra. „Máš pravdu," usmál se Dextera a pohladil svého miláčka po modrých vláskách. „Jenže," pokračoval dál sladce Dextrera „víš, když jsem tě nedávno viděl, jak ležíš bezvládně v nemocnici… a uvědomil jsem si, že Tě možná navždy ztratím, že ti nebudu moci nikdy říct, jak moc tě miluju… tehdy mi došlo, že život máme jenom jeden a když se milujeme… proč bychom nemohli být spolu?"

Sinistra pozorně naslouchal každé Dexterovo slovo a když jeho bratr domluvil, bylo chvíli ticho. Sinistra jen prožíval každé pohlazení, které mu jeho milovaný daroval. Po chvíli se otočil a zlehounka, láskyplně, Dexteru políbil. Na rty. Máš pravdu, chci být s tebou, chci tě milovat…


End file.
